Użytkownik:Majeranek 97
Tu będzię mój nick do gry The Sims 3''' '''pasinoe Siemka,nazywam się Sylwia ,dołączyłam tu chyba w 2011 roku ale czasem tylko wprowadzałam drobne zmiany.Teraz będę starać działac tu regularnie.Mieszkam w Łańcucie pięknej miejscowości koło ""sławnego"" Rzeszowa XD Co nieco o mnie. Kocham kolor zielony,a lubię fioletowy i turksuowy. Inne tylko toleruję. Dziękuję za wszelaką pomoc Fanon *Sylwia Holmberg-Weid Książki Bardzo lubię czytać książki,chociaż ostatnio nie ma nic ciekawego więc gram na komputerze.Lubię czytać książki fantasy ale nie sc-fi Moje ulubione książki -Władca Pierścieni.Drużyna Pierścienia by J.R.R.Tolkien -Władca Pierścieni.Dwie wieże by J.R.R.Tolkien -Władca Pierścieni.Powrót Króla by J.R.R.Tolkien -Tajemniczy ogród by Frances-Hodgson Burnett -Retrum.Kiedy Byliśmy Martwi by Francesc Miralles -Kiedy Moja Siostra Śpi by Barbara Delinsky -Tamtej Nocy porzuciłam wałsne dziecko by Amy Efaw -Upadli by Lauren Kate Muzyka Jestem także melomanką,nie obędę się bez muzyki. Najbardziej lubię metal,gotycki rock,metal symfoniczny,gotycki metal.Piosenki w których są partie growlu. Moje ulubione zespoły to The Agonist,Delain,Sirenia, Within Temptation,Evanescence,We Are The Fallen, A utwory 1.Delain - April Rain 2. Delain - Are You Done With Me 3. Delain - Babylon 4. Delain - Control The Storm 5. Delain - Electricity 6. Delain - Generation Me 7. Delain - Hit Me With Your Best Shot 8. Delain - Invidia 9. Delain - Not Enough 10. Epica - Storm The Sorrow 11. Sirenia - Fallen Angel Zwierzęta W wolnym czasie piszę bloga o włosach,o ich pielęgnacji i takie tam bo zapuszczam a wtedy czas nie wydaje się taki długi.Chciałabym pisać bloga o simsowych historiach ale nie wiem czy bym pamiętała o robieniu zdjęć Bardzo lubię jeść smaczne jedzenie,choć często zdarza mi się zapomnieść wogóle coś zjeść.Ale nie żebym była chora.Zdrowa jak ryba. Kocham zwierzęta,najbardziej te milusińskie. Na pierwszym miejscu of course konie i jednorożce,co widać w mojej wieży ---> Lubię też koty,psy,króliki,świnki morskie,chomiki,tygrysy,foki,sowy.Moją ulubioną rasą konia jest koń Andaluzyjski,kota Syjamski,a psa Nowofundland. Miałam kiedyś dużo chomików,dwie świnki,kotów też trochę i psów naśći.Jednego szczura dwie rybki.Oczywiśćie nie jednocześnie. Uczyłam się jeździć konno.Opanowałam podstawy i jestem w średniozaawansowanym stopniu. Ja i Simsy Od kiedy gram w simsy?Chyba od kiedy miałam 6 lat,wtedy ja i moja wówczas 10 letnia siostra miałyśmy sąsiadkę z tą grą któa nas zapraszała żebyśmy sb pograły :).Pamiętam że kazał utopić mojego brata i był taki duży ekran na cały monitor z informacją że paweł się utopił,a potem urodził się inny dzieciak w "kwiatowej kołysce"XD 3 lata później grałam z koleżanką w The Sims 2,to była frajda.Własnych ściąganych gier doczekałam się chyba w 2008roku. Kilka miesięcy po promocji The Sims 3 już je miałam na komputerze przez brata i różnie bywało z jakością grafiki. Pół łyse simsy,coś się ścięło,na obecnym komputerze simsy -ubrania dokładniej nie mają super jakości nadruków na ciuchach,co nie tylko mi się zdarza.Na innym sprzęcie jakość jest świetna.Ale to nie wina pobieranej gry tylko karty graficznej.Miałam już przeróżne części 3 i za żadną nie zapłaciłam lecz gdy coś mi się popsuło jakiś plik i nie mogłam naprawić zachciałam oryginalnej gry,Ale naprawiono mi to i wciąż myślałam o płytce przez 3 lata. Teraz 18 lipca 2013 czekam na przesyłkę gry która dojdzie dziś lub jutro. Z taką grą jest więcej frajdy i możliwośći a nie ograniczanie się z powodu cracka czy żeby gra się nie zepsuła przez oryginalna aktualizację,Cieszę się że zostawiam za sobą etap pirackich simsów.Mimo że na razie będę tylko z 1 dodatkiem cieszę się,że jestem sprawiedliwa i nie oszukuję.Co do the Sims 4,nie mam zamiaru ich kupować bo nie podoba mi się koncepcja gry.Zostanę przy Tej aktualnej serii Teraz z oficjalną wersją gry będę mogła tworzyć świetne artykuły,i poprawki w tekstach,do tego fanony i simy na giełdę.Jak tylko się zarejstruję dam znać :)